Valentines Surprise
by ima hopeless romantic
Summary: My second story. Please read my others ones cause they're better, lol. This one is a Squinoa fanfic. It's a couple of days before Valentine's Day and Squall needs to plan something for the day, but something major goes wrong. (Complete)
1. One day

I'm not an expert at writing. I just like to write.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Squall is in his dorm waiting for Rinoa. She gets ready for one of her classes)  
  
Squall: Wow, girls do take a long time in the bathroom  
  
(Rinoa gets out)  
  
Rinoa: All done! Don't I look beautiful!  
  
Squall: Yes you do, come on I'll walk you to your class  
  
Rinoa: Goodie! (Kisses Squall slowly on the lips and then grabs his hand and they go off)  
  
Squall: I love it when we kiss...  
  
Rinoa: Come on  
  
Squall: So after your class and some more time together, I want to bring you somewhere just to relax.  
  
Rinoa: That's very sweet  
  
Squall: (smiles)...  
  
Rinoa: I love you too  
  
(Rinoa goes to class)  
  
Squall: Love comes in so many different forms... so many different ways....it comes when you least expect it... it's a feeling...a strong feeling... a great feeling... Or maybe a painful feeling...u don't know love till you've been burned by it... Till you've actually experience it...and when you do it's a dream come true...  
  
Selphie: Sure is...  
  
Squall: Hey, didn't see you  
  
Selphie: Valentines is two days away, got any special plans for Rinoa~?   
  
Squall: Not yet but I'll come up with a good one  
  
Selphie: Want to come with me to the Cafeteria? Zell and Irvine should be there  
  
Squall: ok  
  
(So Squall spends his time waiting for Rinoa in the Cafeteria)  
  
Zell: You waitin for Rinoa right?  
  
Squall: Yeah  
  
Selphie: Zell don't talk with your mouth full  
  
Irvine: Yeah, you're getting mustard all over me!  
  
Zell: Gesh... (Gulps down his hotdog) Rinoa's class now should be with Xu that's why I asked. Here they both come now.  
  
Xu: Hello   
  
Zell: Miss me?!   
  
Xu: Sure did  
  
Rinoa: Awww!  
  
Squall: Rinoa shall we go?  
  
Rinoa: Lead the way  
  
(Squall takes Rinoa at Edea's house in the flowery fields. They sit on a blanket with Squall holding Rinoa. They watch the sunset)  
  
Rinoa: You did it again Squall  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Rinoa: (Looks at him) surprising me, making me love you more  
  
Squall: (Blush) I'm happy to do it  
  
Rinoa: If you can do things this nice, I wonder what you'll do on valentines  
  
Squall: You'll have to wait and find out (Hugs her closer)  
  
Rinoa: (Giggles) I love you  
  
(After the sun goes down, Rinoa falls asleep on Squall's chest. He picks her up and gets back to Balamb Garden. He tucks her in bed and lays down next to her watch how beautiful she sleeps)  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
Valentines Day... Two days away  
You'll be so happy on that day  
I trust you with my heart and soul  
I will never intend to hurt you  
To see you in pain will cause me to be in pain  
To see you happy brings a smile upon my face  
But it's not always this way  
At times I just pretend to be happy  
I don't want to bring you down  
  
Squall: If out of time, I could pick one moment and keep it shining, always new, of all the days that I have lived, I'd pick the moment I met you. Hope your dreaming of me because I'll be dreaming of you.  
  
Rinoa: (Says in a mumble)... Squall  
  
Squall: You're thinking of me. People say when you talk to someone sleeping they hear everything and helps create a dream. And when you dream you seem very happy so I'll talk to you all day and all night.  
I want to be with you, I want to hold you, I want to kiss you, I want to look in your eyes, I want to be next to you, I want to be able to wipe your tears away, I want to be able to bring you sunshine, I want to be yours forever......  
I need you by my side, I need you to hold me tight, I need to see the love in your eyes, I need your warm embrace because I luv you  
  
(Squall talked and talked till he fell asleep. And dreamt about Rinoa)  
  
(His dream...)  
  
Squall: Where are you?  
  
Rinoa: I'm everywhere you want me to be  
  
Squall: Where are you? I don't see you  
  
Rinoa: Look above  
  
Squall: My Angel  
  
Rinoa: Take my hand  
  
(He grabs her hand, pulls him close and kiss a very passionately. He falls back as he holds his arms out to Rinoa)  
  
Squall: I don't want to go (Says upset)  
  
Rinoa: shhhh....I'm with you  
  
(Squall turns and sees Rinoa lying in bed injured. He runs to her and it fades. He turns around again and sees Rinoa on a balcony; Rinoa looks at him and smiles)  
  
Rinoa: So many memories....  
Never kiss a girl unless you love her, never say "I love you" unless you mean it, never hold her hand while walking unless you're planning to walk with her forever.  
  
Squall: I love you  
  
Rinoa: Then you will walk with me forever? Yes?  
  
Squall: yes, forever  
  
(What Squall said was true. For Rinoa was awake talking to him)  
  
Rinoa: Lost in a dream  
Confused by his words  
Hypnotize by his personality  
  
Happiness he brings  
Sadness he conquers  
Confusion he fixes  
  
Arms of warmth  
Words of comfort  
Kisses so sweet  
Touches so soft  
  
Love he gives  
Love he shall receive...  
  
When you sleep you have a innocent smile on. (Giggles silently) Your so cute and have the qualities of the best of men. Although you might be shy I don't mind.  
  
Remember to always keep in mind  
Somewhere there is someone who dreams of your smile   
Someone who finds your present worth while  
So when you lonely always remember that  
Someone somewhere is thinking of you  
  
When I fall asleep  
I think of the times you kiss me goodnight  
Your gentle lips I can hardly feel  
Putting blankets on me to keep me warm  
You stay quiet so you won't wake me up  
Whispering in my ear "I Love You"  
  
When I cry  
You wipe my tears away  
You hold me tight  
And don't let go till I'm alright  
Now it's my turn (She pulls her self close to him, kisses him and brushes away his hair, and takes the blanket on her and pulls it on him)  
  
(Whispers in his ear)  
I Love You ...goodnight... 


	2. A Present

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2- A present for you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(That morning Squall woke up and Rinoa was still very sleepy)  
  
Squall: Hello beautiful, I'll be back just wants to take a walk.  
  
Rinoa: Ok, don't run away  
  
Squall: (laughs silently) Yeah, sure  
  
(He walks out of the dorm all washed up and heads out the doors. He walks to the shore of Balamb. Sits on the ground and thinks more about life)  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
Valentines... I should give her a present... or maybe dinner would be just nice... maybe a nice walk along the beach.... or maybe I'll do it all. Yeah, I'll take her to dinner, have a nice walk on the beach, give her the present and maybe we'll stop off at the Valentines Day Party in the Garden. Now her present.... I'm going to need help with this. But when it's done you'll love the day. It'll be good.  
I'm so glad I met you, Rinoa  
I don't know what i would do without you  
You are my shoulder, my strength  
You lift me up   
Bring my spirits back  
Open my eyes to a whole new world  
Helping me believe in love once again  
Putting every broken pieces of my heart back together  
  
No matter what I know your gonna be by my side  
Through thick and thin  
Through rain or shine  
You bring me anywhere   
We see the most beautiful sceneries  
The weirdest things always happen  
No matter how boring I am  
No matter how weird I am  
You seem to not care or notice  
Spending time with you  
Makes me happy  
My friend, my guide to life.....  
  
(Squall gets up and turns around. He sees Rinoa was sitting behind him. She smiles at him)  
  
Rinoa: Didn't notice me huh? I'm practicing to being sneaky!  
  
Squall: (laughs) that's just like you  
  
Rinoa: So what were you thinking about?  
  
Squall: stuff  
  
Rinoa: Valentines? The Party at the Garden? Me?!  
  
Squall: Do you want to go to the party?  
  
Rinoa: Yup! I also want to help out with the decorations, ok?  
  
Squall: Sure  
  
Rinoa: Thank Yoouuu!!! I'm gonna tell Selphie now!  
  
Squall: She's in charge of the party isn't she?  
  
Rinoa: How'd you know?  
  
Squall: She does have a thing for parties.  
  
(So Squall and Rinoa go back inside and bump into Quistis)  
  
Rinoa: Hey Quisty where's Selphie?  
  
Quistis: She's in the library  
  
Rinoa: library?  
  
Quistis: With Irvine  
  
Rinoa: (giggles) Oh I get it, thanx  
  
(They walk to the library)  
  
Squall: Get what? What's so funny?  
  
Rinoa: Irvine is probably trying to make out with her there!  
  
Squall: In the Library?  
  
Rinoa: Don't tell me you never heard of people making out in the library behind bookshelves?  
  
Squall: Whatever  
  
Rinoa: (smiles) we should try that  
  
Squall: huh?!  
  
(Rinoa runs inside the library)  
  
Selphie: Hey Rinny!  
  
Irvine: Hey!  
  
Rinoa: (laughs) I totally freaked Squall out! But it was sweet... umm I came to tell you I want to help with the decorations for the party  
  
Selphie: Great!  
  
Irvine: Hey Squall! (Laughs)  
  
Squall: he... hi  
  
Rinoa: (laughs and gives him a big kiss on the lips) I got to go get ready for a class. Kiss you later!  
  
(Rinoa runs off)  
  
Squall: (smiles and majorly blushes) hehe  
  
Irvine: Oh!! Squall is getting some business!  
  
Selphie: Awww!! Squally luvs his kisses!  
  
Squall: (turns away).... Selphie help me with something?  
  
Irvine: What no Irvine?  
  
Selphie: What is it?  
  
Squall: (turns back to them) Valentines, I need a present for Rinoa to give on Valentines  
  
Irvine: Oh-uh (I forgot to get one for Selphie! Oh crap!)  
  
Selphie: hmmm....  
  
Squall: Here is my idea. It should be something that resembles and Angel, Rinoa, and it needs to be something precious.  
  
Selphie: Oh perfect! I saw this glass dolphin in Deiling City! They can make one that looks like Rinoa!  
  
Squall: They can?  
  
Selphie: Irvine do me a fav? ~   
  
Irvine: uhh... ok  
  
Selphie: Take some picture of Rinoa that Squall has of her and bring it to Deiling City. Ask around and you'll find the store and maybe you'll remember to buy me something.  
  
Irvine: Aww, how can you think I forgot about you baby?! That really hurts!  
  
Selphie: Don't joke with me you meanie!  
  
Squall: Come on I'll give you some pictures.  
  
(Squall went to his dorm and gave Irvine 4 pictures of her. Irvine went for Deiling and Squall went back to Selphie)  
  
Selphie: Anything else?  
  
Squall: I got everything else. I just wanted to know if there is something every girl gets on Valentines?  
  
Selphie: Did you remember flowers?  
  
Squall: I knew I forgot something. Thanx  
  
Selphie: You're welcome!  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
I use to ask the stars above, how will I ever win your love  
What do I do, what do I say, to turn your angel eyes my way  
  
Now I have you here me, with your beautiful eyes that perceive the sea  
Now I ask how will I love, how will I be, to make you stay forever with me  
  
(Squall heads for the Training Center and builds up his strength for a couple of hours)  
  
(Rinoa is in one of her classes thinking)  
  
Can this class get any longer?! This is a pain in the ass! I miss Squall! Squall to the world you may be one person... but to me you are the whole worl-  
  
Instructor Xu: Rinoa?, hello?! You came to this class to learn more so pay attention, please  
  
Rinoa: Sorry  
  
Instructor Xu: It's quite alright, don't let this happen again. Well I'm done for today, you are dismissed.  
  
(Rinoa get up and walks to Xu)  
  
Rinoa: Sorry Xu I can't stop thinking about Squall  
  
Xu: I know what you mean. (Giggles) At one part of the lesson i dozed off thinking about Zell.  
  
Rinoa: (laughs) I saw! It was so funny! You looked like you were just kissed by a prince. With that 'duh?' face  
  
Xu: I did not look like that?!   
  
Rinoa: yeah, you did! I got to go so I'll talk to you later.  
  
Xu: Ok, bye  
  
(Rinoa left to help out Selphie and the other students decorating for the Garden Valentines Party)  
  
Selphie: Rinny your here!   
  
Rinoa: Ok lets start helping  
  
(Rinoa helps with decorating and Irvine got back, finally. Squall got tired so he went for his dorm and took a nap. At that point Rinoa headed for his dorm and found him asleep)  
  
Rinoa: Hello?! Wakey, wakey!   
  
Squall: (with effort Squall managed to open his eyes and struggled to say) Tired... battled all day.... ca-  
  
Rinoa: Don't talk. You must of had a big battle there. Did you cure yourself? (Rinoa checked for any cuts on his arms or face) Well you're not hurt. Ok you sleep. (Kisses him on the forehead) I'll just rest beside you. (She plops on the bed putting her arms around Squall; head on his shoulder, smiles and closes her eyes)  
  
Squall: I... love you  
  
(Squall's dream)  
  
I'm falling through empty darkness  
My arms frantically reach out searching for a hold  
But no one is there  
No one to bring me back up  
I stop falling with a dull thud  
Bashed, beaten, exhausted: inside  
I kneel down alone: with the pain throbbing inside  
No one to help me climb back up  
I fell down so far I can't even see light  
I feel betrayed  
So many people said they would help me   
But now that I need help no one is there  
No one besides me  
No One  
No one was around   
No one ever tried to help me   
They saw me cry and just walked on by  
No one helped me   
No one showed me love  
No one was there when I needed them most  
No one besides the empty darkness that filled me with hate  
So now when they see me they hide  
Everyone fears me now  
No one just walks on by   
They stare and look at what they have made  
They fear me  
So now I am alone once more  
The only thing I have left is the empty darkness  
  
(Squall wakes up)  
  
Squall: That was weird? 


	3. And so on

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Squall got back to sleep and it seems in each others comfort they slept the whole day. In the morning they were awaken by drops of rain. Squall had left his window open and it started to rain lightly)  
  
Rinoa: hey?...  
  
Squall: (opens his eyes) are you crying?  
  
Rinoa: no? (looks around and sees outside it rains) it's raining, you left the window open...   
  
Squall: (gets up in a sitting position) sorry  
  
Rinoa: (gets up too and closes the window) it's ok I kinda liked waking up like that  
  
Squall: I like it when it rains  
  
Rinoa: Yeah  
  
Squall: (smiles) ....   
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
I wish....   
You happiness on a cloudy day.   
Blue skies to chase your cares away.   
A breath of fresh air when you are feeling down.   
Anything to get rid of that frown.   
A sprinkle of rain,   
And a life free of pain.   
I wish you warmth from the rays of the sun   
And a lifetime of joy and fun.   
Just keep your eyes to the sky.   
And know I am always nearby ....  
  
Rinoa: what..?  
  
Squall: Your beautiful everytime I look at you  
  
Rinoa: (Gives Squall a long kiss on the lips) I love you so much...  
  
Squall: I love you too  
  
Rinoa: ... I should get ready. I have a class. It's only one, then i'll help finish up the decorations for the party.  
  
Squall: Alright, I'll walk you to class.  
  
(Rinoa washs up and Squall walks her to class)  
  
Squall: Alright, i'll see you with Selphie after class.  
  
Rinoa: Ok (Kisses him and runs in)  
  
Squall: (I should find Irvine and get that present from him)  
  
(Squall heads for the Cafeteria since he always seems to find someone there)  
  
Squall: (Perfect) Hey Irvine you have the present right?  
  
Irvine: Yeah, here (hand Squall a fairly small box wrapped with pretty heart paper) You weren't up so I gave this to Selphie and she wrapped it  
  
Squall: Thanx for doing this. I really apreciate it.  
  
Irvine: No prob!  
  
(Zell walks back from the cashier lady with three hotdogs)  
  
Zell: hehe ...I payed the lady ten bucks and she gave me hotdogs she was saving for later  
  
Irvine: Once again you made you dream come true  
  
Zell: (Smiles) HEHE!! Delicious! (Munches on his first hotdog)  
  
Irvine: (Laughs) Your gonna choke on that!  
  
Zell: I'd rather die eating a hotdog anyday!  
  
(Squall spent his time in the Cafeteria and then went to Selphie. The place was all decorated with glitter and hearts)  
  
Squall: Hey Selphie, you seen Rinoa?  
  
Selphie: Yeah shes here. By the girl in red.  
  
(Walks behind her and hug her and puts his head on her shoulder)  
  
Rinoa: (Puts her hand on Squalls cheek) Hello  
  
Squall: Your going to be done soon?   
  
Rinoa: Let me just hang this  
  
(Climbs up a ladder and hooks a sign up. On her away down slips and falls back. Luckily Squall caught her.)  
  
Rinoa: Ouch! (Looks back at Squall) What would I do without you?  
  
Squall: Come on...  
  
(Squall takes her to the balcony, they hold on to each other, look at the stars and laugh)  
  
Squall: Why are we laughing?  
  
Rinoa: (Smiles) Because this is so romantic  
  
Squall: ok?  
  
Rinoa: I love that look on your face!  
  
Squall: (Blush) ...  
  
(Rinoa puts her arms all the way around him, with a good grip and then puts her head on his shoulder)  
  
(They dance side to side)  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye and my heart does see more than the eye. It sees a future.  
  
(Rinoa thinks)  
  
When I saw you, I was scared to talk to you.   
When I first talked to u, I was scared to kiss you.   
When I first kissed you, I was scared to love you.   
Now that I love you, I'm scared to lose you.   
  
(They stop and look at each other)  
  
Squall: Rinoa.. i-  
  
Rinoa: If your asking if I need you, the answer is forever. If your askin if I'll leave you, the answer is never. If your askin what I value, the answer is you. If your askin if I love you, the answer is i do  
  
(Both walk back and see Irvine dance with Selphie)  
  
Selphie: Just a little longer?  
  
Irvine: Baby do we have to?!  
  
Selphie: You ok!  
  
Irvine: Selphie i told you already i can't dance!  
  
Selphie: (Giggles) So then why are you dancing?!  
  
Irvine: Because I love you!!! Now come on stop, your making me look stupid. I can't dance!  
  
Selphie: ..oh, (Kisses him on the cheek) I love you too, (Smiles) your my cowboy!  
  
Irvine: (Laughs) Aw now that's darn sweet of you~  
  
Selphie: (Laughs and hugs him)   
  
(Squall looks at them in a funny way)  
  
Rinoa: Bring me home cowboy?  
  
Squall: yeaup  
  
(They go to the dorm and cuddle in each others arms on th bed)  
  
Squall: Talk to me  
  
Rinoa: I'll Be There  
When no one is there for you   
And you think no one cares,   
When the whole world walks out on you   
And you think you`re alone,   
I`ll be there,   
When the one you care about the most   
Could care less about you,   
When the one you gave your heart to   
Throws it in your face,   
I`ll be there,   
When the person you trusted   
Betrays you,   
When the person you share all your memories with   
Cant even remember your birthday,   
I`ll be there,   
When all you need is a friend   
To listento you whine,   
When all you need is someone   
To catch your tears,   
I`ll be there,   
When yourheart hurts so bad   
You cant even breathe,   
When you just want to crawl up and die,   
I`ll be there,   
When you start to cry   
After hearing that sad song,   
When the tears just won`t   
Stop falling down,   
I`ll be there,   
So you see I`ll be there until the end   
This is a promise I can make   
If you ever need me   
Just give me a call and...   
I'll Be There   
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
You walk by and my heart beats  
A thousand times at once it seems  
And every time you look at me  
I have to tell myself to breathe  
With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt  
Emotions then take over me like I've never felt  
Sometimes we look too far to find that one person we can share out love with  
Without realizing that often times they're right in front of us sliently all this time  
  
Squall: I love you  
  
(Once again they fall asleep in the comfort of each other) 


	4. Valentine's Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4- Valentines Day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Squall wakes up. Kisses Rinoa on the cheeks and she wakes up as well)  
  
Squall: Happy Valentine's Day  
  
Rinoa: Same here..  
  
Announcement on speaker: Will Squall Leonhart report to my office. I repeat will Squall Leonhart report to my office.  
  
Squall: ...just great  
  
Rinoa: You should go I need to get ready anyway and you don't want to wait.  
  
Squall: Alright... Rinoa... put on your nicest outfit and meet me in front of the Garden after your class. Ok?  
  
Rinoa: (Giggles) Ok?   
  
(Rinoa gets out of his arms and kisses him. Squall heads for the headmaster's office)  
  
Cid: Ah Squall! I'm going to need your help with the Valentine's party here.  
  
Squall: How can I help?  
  
Cid: Nothing big. I have found out Caraway might be sending soldiers here during the party. I suspect it's not for something good. I need you to keep a lookout during the party and if anything bad happens be sure to stop it.  
  
Squall: Yes, Sir  
  
Cid: You are dismissed.  
  
(Squall gets out of the office.)  
  
Squall: (This is just great... I'm suppose to be spending time with Rinoa and I have to keep everyone safe.)  
  
(Squall heads for the Cafeteria and found Zell and everyone there)  
  
Zell: Hey Squall over here!  
  
Squall: No hotdogs?  
  
Zell: Nah man, my stomach hurts  
  
Quistis: Serves you right  
  
Zell: So what you doing with Rinoa for Valentines?  
  
Squall: None of your business...  
  
Quistis: Typical  
  
Irvine: Me and Selph are going to the party here then if I'm lucky to my place!  
  
Selphie: Irvine! Is that all you think about?  
  
Quistis: From my point... yes  
  
Irvine: No baby, I love you very much I was just kiddin! Unless you want to?  
  
Selphie: We'll see  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
Rinoa  
My soul is playing a sad melody  
Do you hear the melody?  
Put your ears against my heart  
And you'll discover the tunes to my soul  
You'll hear my heart beating  
Is it beating fast?  
Or is it beating slowly?  
Put your hands to my heart  
Do you feel it beating?  
It's beating for you  
Because you'll always be near  
  
Quistis: Squall? Squall? hello~?! Squall?  
  
Squall: Yeah?  
  
Quistis: This habit of yours is getting worse  
  
Squall: Whatever, I got to go  
  
(Squall goes to the front of the Garden and waits for Rinoa and when she shows up she runs to Squall. Squall opens his arms and they hug)  
  
Rinoa: I'm so glad to see you finally. Class felt like forever!  
  
Squall: It usually does  
  
Rinoa: I had a bad time in class. It totally embarrassed myself! (Turns her face away)  
  
Squall: (Takes his hand and puts it on her cheek turning her face to him) what happened?  
  
Rinoa: Here is a hint, my face hurts.  
  
Squall: Some one slap you?!  
  
Rinoa: (I wish) No, worse. Some one tripped me and I fell on my face. ugh!  
  
Squall: (Laughs silently) are you ok?  
  
Rinoa: It's not funny! Everybody wouldn't shut up after that. Especially one kid, so i chased after him to knock him in the face but he kept running!  
  
Squall: YOU DIDN'T HURT HIM DID YOU?!! You're pretty strong i wouldn't suggest you do that!  
  
Rinoa: No I didn't hurt him. Xu kept me back. Meanie!  
  
Squall: haha! Really?! Haha! Lighten up I think the kid learned his lesson after being chased by you!  
  
Rinoa: That moron! (Looks upset)  
  
Squall: Hey come on, I got a dinner reservation.   
  
Rinoa: Really? That's why you told me to dress up nice huh?! ...You made my day Squall  
  
Squall: I just want you happy.  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
Just to put that smile back on your face  
I'll go through the extreme  
The only reward I need   
Is that smile on your face  
Knowing that I've made a change...  
That somehow you feel better...  
Even though it's just a tiny bit  
I will keep on trying and trying  
I won't give up on you...  
  
(Squall brings Rinoa to Galbadia Hotel that's now just a restaurant)  
  
Rinoa: This is real nice. I feel like I've been here before.  
  
Squall: This is where Julia used to play the piano. My dad liked coming here to listen to her.  
  
Rinoa: Aww! That makes this even more romantic! (Kisses Squall)  
  
Squall: (Smiles) I guess  
  
Waiter: Can I take your order?  
  
Squall: Just water for me.  
  
Rinoa: Water?  
  
Squall: I'm not really hungry.  
  
Rinoa: I'll have a strawberry sundae.  
  
Waiter: Desert first? Ok (Walks away)  
  
Rinoa: To tell you the truth I'm not so hungry, but I can always go for a sundae!  
  
Squall: I...I didn't know what you wanted to do on this day. Sorry  
  
Rinoa: Sorry? This is sweet! (Moves over and puts her hand on his) I love you  
  
Squall: (Smiles)   
  
(The waiter brings Rinoa her sundae and Squall gets his water)  
  
Rinoa: My Sundae! You want some?  
  
Squall: No, you eat it all  
  
Rinoa: (Take a bite out of the sundae) ouch! Brain freeze  
  
(So Squall and Rinoa talk and talk and once in a while Rinoa gets another brain freeze. Then they go back to Balamb and walk to the coast. Where the beautiful beach was)  
  
(They sit on the sand and wait for the sun to go down)  
  
Rinoa: This is... beautiful... great... I mean I just love this  
  
Squall: I hoped you would  
  
Rinoa: Don't you wish some moments can just last forever  
  
Squall: Not till now  
  
Rinoa: What we shared....it will be in my heart always...the memories I will treasure...forever...   
  
Squall: When I'm with you there are moments that makes me want to live forever...the moments spent with you is a moment treasured....forever the moment lie within my heart and soul...  
  
Rinoa: (Whispers) I do love you  
  
Squall: I love you  
  
(Squall and Rinoa kiss. Then put their foreheads against each others and stare in each others eyes.)  
  
Rinoa: (Giggles but not too much) I love your eyes and your face... and your cute cheeks and your beautiful hair...  
  
Squall: I love your eyes... your innocent smile... your everything... your perfect  
  
(They both laugh. Squall kisses Rinoa's forehead)  
  
Squall: We need to go before the Valentines party starts  
  
Rinoa: Now? (Says upset)  
  
Squall: I'm sorry; I have to keep a look out at the party. Just to make sure everything is safe. Your dad might be sending soldiers.  
  
Rinoa: Don't call him my dad. He's rotten. I can't believe he's at us again.  
  
Squall: Hey it's not for sure. I'm gonna be with you and nothing will ruin the day.  
  
Rinoa: I love you. Don't let go if anything goes wrong. 


	5. On our way

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5- On our way...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Squall and Rinoa got up off the sand and walked back to Balamb Garden. When they got there the party was already started. People were talking, dancing, eating, and making out)  
  
Rinoa: Wow!! Looks like..umm... Squall you want to grab a nice quiet spot by the window to sit?   
  
Squall: Sure  
  
Rinoa: (Ugh, I forgot how he doesn't like parties. The only thing I can thing of that he likes is.... me)  
  
Squall: (Looks around) Talk about fantasy land, look at this place. I have to say this place can't get anymore pink then this.  
  
Rinoa: I love the glitter. It twinkles like stars.  
  
Squall: (Looks at Rinoa) ....like your eyes.  
  
Rinoa: really, you really think that.  
  
Squall: Yeah, they're... beautiful sparks of light ...surrounded by the colors of your personality... well that's what i think.  
  
Rinoa: ... (I see you everyday  
And it never seems to be enough  
The more i see you  
The more i want to be with you  
  
What a great feeling..  
What would I do without you?  
Without your touch  
Without your kisses  
  
You leave me speechless  
You take my breath away  
You put a smile upon my face  
  
It has been awhile   
Since I've ever smiled so much  
This feels so real  
Or am I only dreaming?  
  
You told me you'll never let me go  
You told me you'll never give up on me  
  
I believe every word you say  
And you showed me the way  
Each and everyday  
  
There's nothing I want more...  
Every moment is precious  
I will use all my time   
Till the very last second.  
Even till then  
I wished time just stopped...  
  
Squall: It's always nice to say something.  
  
(Rinoa laughs and hugs Squall)   
  
Squall: ok this is something  
  
Rinoa: This is a great Valentines. (Kisses him) I love you so much. I don't think the day could get any better.  
  
Squall: So I don't think you'll need a present now.  
  
Rinoa: Oh!! A present! Yay!  
  
Squall: (He smiles and hands over the present) Hope you like.  
  
Rinoa: (She shakes the box first with a puzzled face) hmm... (Then rips open the top and sees a crystal kind of thing. Pulls it out and!!!)  
  
(A sound of a gunshot went off. Just before Rinoa looked at her present she turned and then was shot in front on her right side of her chest. Missing the heart. Her eyes were widen, mouth open in shock and fell forward on to Squall. Everyone ran for cover from the gunshot and then was lead out by some Instructors. Quistis was near by and ran to Squall and Rinoa. Squall looked at the balcony and saw a man jumping off)  
  
Quistis: She's shot! Give her to me, I told Xu and some others to evacuate the students. You find that man that shot her.  
  
Squall: No I can't she stays with me I'll bring her to the Infirmary.  
  
Quistis: Squall!!  
  
(Rinoa is taken out Squall's arms and rushed to the Infirmary. He runs out to the balcony. Looks out and sees a car driving away. He jumps off the balcony and hardly landed on his feet. He starts shooting the vehicle but it was already out of sight. He falls on his knees and brings his hands to his face then notices they're covered in Rinoa's blood. He gets up and runs to the Infirmary.)  
  
(Squall gets there and enters)  
  
Squall: How is she?  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: She's in critical condition but I can help her. She'll get better. You can sit beside her while I give her the rest of her treatment.  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
To me, you are not another person, female or friend.  
To me, you are my sun, my moon, and my stars.  
Like the sun, you start and brighten up my day  
With your love and care.  
Like the moon, you guide me through the darkness of the world  
With your wisdom and understanding.  
And when the sun does not shine nor does the moon glow,  
I look into your eyes that glitter like the stars in the sky  
And I find hope and patience.  
To me, you are not another person, female, or friend.  
You are my sun, my moon, and my stars.  
You are my world.  
  
Squall: When do you think she'll awake?  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: Hard to tell. I'd say by tomorrow but you never know.  
  
Squall: Alright.   
  
(Squall gets out of the Infirmary and sees Quistis)  
  
Quistis: Why didn't you let go of Rinoa at the party?  
  
Squall: ...I'm going to see Caraway. Keep a eye on Rinoa will you?  
  
Quistis: Wait you can't see Caraway he just had one of his men shot Rinoa and he'll kill you too.  
  
Squall: Just tell me you'll keep an eye on Rinoa  
  
Quistis: I will but she won't be happy when she finds out your not here with her.  
  
Squall: I know. If she wakes up before I'm back tell her I love her.  
  
(Squall heads for the Cafeteria finding Zell)  
  
Squall: Zell want to make me feel better?  
  
Zell: Sure, what can I do?  
  
Squall: Were gonna go kick some ass.  
  
Zell: Alright!! That's the way to do it!  
  
(Squall and Zell get to Caraway home, but it seems they're are 4 guards blocking the entrance)  
  
Zell: Leave this to me you go inside when I'm done.  
  
(Zell goes up to the two guards blocking the door)  
  
Zell: Hey wanna take a break?   
  
(Zell kicks guard on the left in the face and then punches guard on the right several times in the face. The other two guards take notice from far away and run to get Zell. Zell runs up to guard #3 and upper cuts him making him fly in the air. Before he hits the ground Zell kicks him and he goes flying backwards to the garbage cans. Zell turns to guard #4 and the guy runs away.)  
  
(While Zell was beating the crap out of the guards Squall heads inside after Zell got the first two down. Squall finds Caraway in his office looking at papers. One sight of him got him mad so he ran up to he before he called the other guards and held his gunblade to his throat.)  
  
Squall: You though you could get away with killing your daughter... not going to happen. I have hope in Rinoa and she's going to live. As for you, you are going to get the opposite.  
  
Caraway: Squall~ Squall~ what makes you think it was one of my soldiers?  
  
Squall: Huh?  
  
Caraway: I knew Rinoa was going to get hurt so I sent a soldier to protect her but he didn't kill her. I'm a nice man.  
  
Squall: Stop lying! (Pushes the tip of the gunblade more into Caraway making him bleed)  
  
Caraway: Look at the letter on the desk. It's from you old friend Seifer. It states that he is going to kill Rinoa with the men he got working for him.  
  
Squall: (Picks up the letter and it was true) Where is he?  
  
Caraway: He is hanging out somewhere around Balamb Garden. Bad idea for you to of come here.  
  
Squall: Shit!   
  
(Squall heads out of the place and calls on Zell)  
  
Squall: Zell! We're going back.   
  
Zell: For what?  
  
Squall: This was all part of Seifer's plan to kill Rinoa. He wanted me to leave Balamb to come here. He was just waiting for me to leave.  
  
(Where Quistis is...)  
  
(In the Infirmary alone Quistis thinks)  
  
Rinoa you're so lucky you have someone. I hope you get better. I also don't want to see how Squall would react without you. He cares a lot about you and it seems Squall is going to kill you father for this. How could your father do this to you? He's family for god sake! I can tell you really miss your mom of all the times you hold on to that necklace. I guess your dad probably lost his temper when she died, but Squall is making up for the horrible times you had. Just to make you happy. He would do anything just to put a smile on your face...   
  
(Seifer enters the Infirmary)  
  
Seifer: Miss me? (Holds up a gun to Quistis)  
  
Quistis: (Gasp!) Seifer! You wouldn't... why you are... why-  
  
Seifer: Don't be afraid, I'm here for Rinoa.  
  
Quistis: Rin... Rinoa?  
  
(Seifer walked up to Rinoa's bed and looked at her with emanse anger. He still had his gun pointed at Quistis and with his other hand pulled Rinoa on to him. He carried her on his shoulder with Rinoa just dangling. Quistis wanted to stop him but hesitated when Seifer looked at her with a grin knowing he is going to pull the trigger.)  
  
Seifer: Has Squall mentioned how Rinoa is like an angel? I bet he has. Well I'm going to go set this angel of his free and guess what?!  
  
Quistis: (With fear in her voice she says) Wh..what?  
  
Seifer: I would let you go with her but there's something I like about you. Consider yourself lucky. (Seifer puts away the gun and pulls out a tranquillizer. Shoots her in the neck and she falls asleep.) 


	6. Trouble

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6- Trouble  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Squall and Zell made it back to Balamb Garden. They hurried to the Infirmary with hope she was still there. When they got there Quistis was lying on the floor asleep)  
  
(Zell bent down to Quistis and shook her)  
  
Zell: Quistis wake up! Quistis!?   
  
Quistis: (Yawns) What? What... Where is Rinoa?  
  
Squall: I'd like to ask you the same thing  
  
Quistis: You didn't find her? Oh wait you don't even know! Seifer came here with a gun. Took Rinoa and put me to sleep. He's going to kill her Squall; you have to find them now!  
  
(Squall ran out of the Infirmary to begin the search)  
  
Zell: Why is he going to kill Rinoa?  
  
Quistis: No idea, but he said he was going to kill her. He was going to kill me as well but he said he liked me.  
  
Zell: Come on get up. (Zell pulls Quistis on her feet) I'll call on Irvine and everyone to help look. Can you find Cid and ask for help?  
  
Quistis: Yeah, I'm ok. A little drowsy but I can get to him.  
  
(Both head out the door and split up. As for Squall he is searching outside. He doesn't know where to go first but he is still looking)  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
Man where could he of gone?! He wouldn't be in the Garden people would bust him right away. He's probably somewhere in a hotel.  
I'm coming Rinoa  
Words so sweet  
Your touch so tender  
Kisses so soft  
  
You keep me alive  
You make me smile  
You're my everything  
  
I want you to know  
You're my heart and soul  
There hasn't been a day  
I've stopped thinking about you  
  
I'm dying to see you  
I'm dying to talk to you  
  
Searching for a sign  
You'll be alright, right?  
You must be out there somewhere  
  
A little hope...  
A little Faith...  
  
(Squall heads for Balamb City and goes straight to their hotel)  
  
Squall: (Breathes heavily) Hey did you happen to see a blonde tall guy come in here with a girl in blue?  
  
Man behind the front desk: State your case. Why do you want to know?  
  
Squall: Your working for Seifer aren't you? He's here isn't he? You can't keep me from Rinoa.  
  
(Squall heads for the stairs and plans on checking every room but one guard grabs him from behind and puts handcuffs on him. His gunblade drops and struggles to get him off)  
  
Guard: I'm sorry but I can't let you go sir. I was ordered to stop you if you planned on coming here.   
  
(The guard pushes him in a direction toward the basement of the hotel. He sits him down but Squall gets up and kicks him in his stomach. The guard pushes him back on the chair and ties him up. Squall struggles to get out but couldn't.)  
  
Squall: You're going to get such a ass kicking when I get out of here! Rinoa!! Rinoa!!  
  
Guard: It's no use. No one can hear you from down here.   
  
(The guard leaves him. Squall is handcuffed and tied to a chair. He tries to get out when Seifer comes in the room.)  
  
Seifer: Hehe... you bastard. If you didn't come here that fast Rinoa would be killed by now.   
  
Squall: You let her go she didn't do anything to you!  
  
Seifer: I was just about to kill her when my fuckin guard comes in and tells me your here!  
  
Squall: You-  
  
Seifer: I mean a guard is suppose to guard not inform!  
  
Squall: I'm so going to kill you for hurting Rinoa!  
  
(Seifer walks up to him and looks at his face like they were friends)  
  
Seifer: She's beautiful isn't she. The way in any emotion she looks good. No, better than that. I'd like to go in bed with her for one last time.  
  
(Squall spits on him)  
  
Seifer: You asshole! (He punches him in the face)  
  
Squall: You are going to die in such pain.   
  
Seifer: Guards!!   
  
(Two guards enter the room)  
  
Seifer: Keep an eye on him. (Seifer leaves)  
  
Squall: You son of a bitch! Come back here!  
  
(Seifer heads back to Rinoa. They're in the PentHouse and Rinoa is trying to get up off the floor and leave. Until Seifer enters)  
  
Seifer: Leaving so soon?  
  
Rinoa: (Coughs) Seifer.. (Coughs) Seifer let me go.  
  
Seifer: You know your boyfriend is here.  
  
Rinoa: SQUALL?!!  
  
Seifer: he he... pathetic little thing.   
  
(Rinoa pulls her self with one hand to get to the door and the other hand covering her wound that didn't heal yet.)  
  
Rinoa: (Coughs then in a big struggle says) squall  
  
Seifer: (Looks down on Rinoa in pity) Awww. Can't even talk. Hurts that bad huh?  
  
(Rinoa takes the lamp and throws it at him but it misses)  
  
Seifer: You too? Damn you and Squall just want to hurt me that bad?  
  
Rinoa: (In a sweet voice she says) Seifer?  
  
Seifer: Yes my dear?  
  
Rinoa: Come; come here let me give you a kiss. Please?! One kiss?  
  
(Seifer gets confused but walks up to her falling for her joke. He bends down and puts his arms around Rinoa. Rinoa is lying on the floor helplessly with one hand covering her wound and the other on the small table that she got the lamp from pulling her up. She leans in to give him the passionate kiss and Seifer kisses her. Two seconds later Rinoa takes the phone on the table and hits him on the head pretty hard, knocking him out)  
  
Rinoa: Did i mention how bad you kiss? (Silently laughs and shoves him off of her. She coughs a little more then notices her wound is starting to bleed again. She pulls off the cloth on the table and presses it against the wound then ties it around her) I'm coming Squall.  
  
(Outside the hotel is Selphie looking for Rinoa. She sees three guards blocking the back entrance)  
  
Selphie: Interesting what would three guards be blocking? Well this duty calls for Selphie!  
  
(She skips to the guards acting like this immature weak little girl. She hides her Nunchaku behind her and sways side to side)  
  
Selphie: Hello! ~ Whaca doin?  
  
Guard #1: Confidential, please go away miss.  
  
Selphie: Aww that ain't any fun. Lets play. (She pulls out her Nunchaku and whacks him and the other two twice. Then casts Blizzaga. All three are down on the floor... frozen) that was fun. Hmm... (Walks in and goes down the stairs. She finds herself in the basement of the hotel and sees just and empty room with laundry supplies. Then hears someone talking in the next room. She walks over and peeks in. She sees Squall tied up on a chair being picked at from two guards and an entrance back upstairs into the lobby. She crawls to a big box of towels and hides behind it)  
  
(Selphie thinks)  
  
What am I going to do? If I attack the guards will call for more to help! ...silent? I'll have to sneak up... or put them to sleep!! Yeah! I'll cast sleep! he he..  
  
(Selphie gets up and faces them. Casts sleep on them just before they could get her)  
  
Selphie: Sleep tight. Hey Squall nice to see ya!  
  
Squall: A little help?  
  
Selphie: Duh! I'm not going to leave you here. (Selphie walks up to one of the guards and takes his keys then unties Squall and takes the handcuffs off)  
  
Squall: How'd you find me?  
  
Selphie: Well Zell found me and Irvine and told us what happened. So we split up and I was to check the hotel. Then I noticed three guards blocking the back entrance. So I figured you were here.  
  
Squall: We need to get Rinoa. She is somewhere in this hotel.  
  
Selphie: Ok so lets go!   
  
Squall: I can't go they know I'm looking for Rinoa you go reserve a room and start banging on peoples doors!  
  
Selphie: What about you?  
  
Squall: I don't know.   
  
Selphie: Wait you can dress up as one of these guards and get in like that! I've seen it in lots of movies!  
  
Squall: You're kidding  
  
Selphie: No! I'll go and you just undress him and dress yourself in it!  
  
Squall: ...alright  
  
(Selphie runs back outside and goes in the front entrance. There she awaits to see Squall. Squall switches cloths with one of the guards and leaves his clothes behind a bush outside. Leaving the guard in just his boxers and shoes. Squall takes the guy's hat and goes up the stairs which lead to the lobby)  
  
Man behind the front desk: Shouldn't you be watching that man?  
  
Squall: (In a different voice he responds) I need to see Seifer. The other one is watching him.  
  
(Squall heads for the stairs and then turns around)  
  
Squall: Oh... umm I forgot what room he's in. Tell me?  
  
Man behind the front desk: PentHouse  
  
(Squall sees Selphie sitting by the window twirling a key to a room. She gets up and goes inside the elevator. Squall goes inside as well)  
  
Selphie: Told you, you'd pull it off! So where is Rinoa?  
  
Squall: PentHouse... prepare yourself Seifer is there.  
  
(The elevator stops and they walk out. They walk to the door of the room. Selphie puts her ear to the door and listens)  
  
Selphie: I hear someone but I'm... (Selphie hears a click of a gun) oh! We got to go in now I think I heard Seifer about to pull the trigger!  
  
(Squall turns the knob to get in but the door is locked. Squall backs up ready to ram the door down and then a sound of a gun goes off. ) 


	7. Kisses

Hehe! I tricked you! You know that gun shot that went off? Well your probably thinking that was Seifer... you know i won't tell you. Just read.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 7 - Kisses  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A gunshot went off in the room Squall was about to break in. Squall was terrified and it stopped him from ramming the door down. He looked at the door with pain in his heart figuring the gunshot was from Seifer killing Rinoa in the room, but then he looked at the door knob. He noticed there was a hole next to it from the shot. Another gunshot went off then the door knob fell off. A hand went through the whole pushing the door. Then the door opened and Rinoa fell as the door opened.)  
  
Squall and Selphie: Rinoa!!  
  
(Squall picked her up and she was holding Seifer's gun)  
  
Rinoa: (Coughs) Hey honey. Did I worry you?  
  
Squall: Did you shoot the door?  
  
Rinoa: I needed to escape. I couldn't get out. (Coughs more...) The door was locked. So I took Seifer's gun to shoot the door knob off. Then I pushed it open.  
  
Squall: Oh god! I though he killed you! (Hugs Rinoa with a big grip)  
  
Rinoa: Hey if you hug me any harder I'm going to bleed more!  
  
(Squall let her go and put her arm around him so he can help he stand)  
  
Squall: You still didn't heal from the party?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah... I should be in bed so this doesn't gets worse but I had to get out of here.  
  
Selphie: Gimme that gun! I'm going to blast Seifer's head off!  
  
(Selphie grabs the gun angrily from Rinoa and then Squall takes it from her)  
  
Rinoa: Squall! What are you doing?!  
  
(Squall shoots at Seifer a couple of times but misses because of Rinoa. She shoved his hand in a different direction. Rinoa looks at him confused. Selphie and Squall just turns his head away.)  
  
Rinoa: Squall?   
  
(He drops the gun releases Rinoa and walks to the elevator)  
  
(Selphie and Rinoa breathe in with terror in them. Selphie looks like at Squall scared then turns her head down at the floor)  
  
Rinoa: I can't believe you just did that! Ok yeah we hate him but Squall he deserves-  
  
Squall: No Rinoa! He didn't deserve anything... he hurt people to many times. Killing most.  
  
Rinoa: Squall.   
  
Squall: Ok let's leave it to Cid. He'll decide what to do to him.  
  
Rinoa: Selphie use the phone over there and call Cid.  
  
(Selphie walks up to Seifer checking if he's unconscious. He was then took the phone and called Cid. They're sending him over and Soldiers)  
  
Selphie: Rinoa he's coming and they're sending soldiers to lock him up. He said to wait here. (She lays back at the wall and slides down sitting herself on the floor)  
  
(Squall walks up to Rinoa. He puts his head down and scratched the back of his neck)  
  
Squall: I'm sorry. I kinda lost it there.  
  
(Rinoa looks up at him)  
  
Rinoa: Squall he's human. Humans make mistakes and some can really be terrible, but...  
  
Squall: Yeah, ok I get it.  
  
Rinoa: You scared me there. I don't think I've seen you that mad.  
  
(Squall laughs silently. Rinoa hugs him and puts her head on his shoulders)  
  
Squall: I missed you every second you were gone.  
  
Rinoa: I missed you to even when I was sleeping in the Infirmary  
  
Selphie: I missed you both!  
  
(Squall and Rinoa laugh. They forgot she was there. Rinoa goes to sit beside her and Squall sits next to Rinoa)  
  
Selphie: It's really sweet the way you love each other. (Giggles) Well Happy Valentines.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah  
  
Squall: I'm sorry Rinoa. The day wasn't supposed to go like this.  
  
Rinoa: It's alright Squall. As long as I'm with you it'll be perfect.  
  
Selphie: Stop giving yourself a hard time. If you didn't notice you hardly do anything wrong. That's one of the reasons you became head SeeD! Commander Squall I should say!  
  
Rinoa: Yeah! (She gives him a big kiss on the lips!)  
  
(Squall's eyes widen, not expecting a kiss)  
  
Selphie: Boy do I miss Irvine. I wish he was here.  
  
(The door of the elevator opens and out comes Cid, the soldiers, Zell and Irvine)  
  
Selphie: Wow? Cool!! (She closes her eyes) I wish for a million dollars!! (Then opens her eyes and only finds Irvine in her face) Oh poo!  
  
Irvine: Huh?  
  
Cid: Aham!  
  
(Squall and Rinoa take notice and stop kissing. The soldiers go and pick up Seifer. They put handcuffs on him and took him away)  
  
Cid: I am very upset for what happened today and great fully sorry Rinoa got hurt. Seifer won't be let out soon; I can assure you of that. And Squall you have forgotten something.  
  
Squall: What's that?  
  
Cid: This. (He hands over Rinoa's Valentines present she hadn't got yet to Squall)  
  
Squall: Oh I did forget. Here Rinoa, for you.  
  
(Squall with a nervous look on his face hands over here present hoping she'll like it. Rinoa opens the lid of the box again and takes out the crystal figure of herself with angel wings)  
  
Rinoa: Ouuu!! Pretty!   
  
Squall: It's you with wings. Like an angel. My angel.... you like?  
  
Rinoa: Like? I love!! (She hugs Squall making them fall over and Rinoa once again gives him a big kiss!)  
  
(And Irvine hands over Selphie a single rose and a box of chocolates that he has been hiding behind him)  
  
Selphie: Oh Chocolates! And a... rose (She looks at him and smiles) you got this while I was saving these two weren't you?  
  
Irvine: You ask too many questions! (And kisses Selphie with hands behind his back and then ran his finger down her face tickled her making her giggle)  
  
Zell: Well that shut her up.  
  
Cid: (laughs) I should be getting back to Edea. She's expecting me.  
  
Zell: This isn't fair man! I should be kissing someone too!!  
  
(Out from behind someone kisses him on his neck)  
  
Zell: Is it safe for me to turn around?  
  
Rinoa: Yes it is.  
  
Zell: Turns and sees Xu and Quistis by the stair case.  
  
Xu: Kiss me.  
  
Zell: What about Quistis?  
  
Quistis: Go ahead I won't feel bad. Anyway downstairs Seifer woke up and ran right up to me and kissed me. I'm not saying that's a kiss I wanted but at least I got one.  
  
Xu: Are you going to kiss me?  
  
Zell: Baby today it's all about kisses! (He kissed her once and she kissed him back. One final kiss will make it last!)  
  
Squall: Soul meets soul on lover's lips.  
  
Quistis: Let's go home.  
  
(Everyone entered the elevator and got to the Lobby. They walked out one by one. Quistis couldn't help notice Seifer standing next to the soldier all grumpy. He looked annoyed and mad. Quistis started to feel upset)  
  
(Quistis thinks)  
  
Oh look at Seifer! He's so upset. What am I thinking! He needs to be locked up! No sympathy... when I look at him it seems he's such a good person. But I'm wrong! Remember that!  
You have left me  
I've cried and cried  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
My heart has died  
I've learned not to fall in love again  
Or at least stop trying to care  
It's hard to get over you  
But I will keep trying   
You've been a jerk  
I don't know what I saw in you  
Everything was all fake  
I guess everything was a lie  
I was too blind to see   
That this love was so unreal  
Now that I know the truth  
I know not to fall in love again  
And each day I will try to forget you  
  
(Seifer looks at Quistis and blows her a kiss. Quistis tries to ignore and left following the rest. They get back to Balamb Garden and they split up into their rooms. Squall carries Rinoa to his room and lays her down on the bed)  
  
Squall: You know you should be sleeping in the Infirmary.  
  
Rinoa: It's lonely in there. I want to be with you.  
  
Squall: (Sits on the bed) me too... does your wound still hurt? I should call Dr-  
  
Rinoa: Squall. It's ok just stay here with me.  
  
Squall: (Smiles) are you an angel in disguise?  
You're too good to be true  
You love me as much as I love you  
You cry for me when I cry for you  
You make me so happy that   
I just want to spend my time trying to make you happy  
  
Rinoa: Go to sleep you love sick boy.  
  
(Squall lays down besides her and pulls the blanket over her. Then puts his arm around her and pulls himself closer. He rubs his nose against her nose. She giggles and they kiss)  
  
Squall: Your ever call me a boy again and I won't kiss you like this anymore.  
  
Rinoa: (Laughs) it's a deal... ma man. 


	8. Goodbye, old friend

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8- Goodbye, old friend  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Next day, in the morning, Squall was already awake sitting on the bed, watching Rinoa sleep.)  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
How I'm I going to tell Rinoa this? Will she care? Will she be upset? Will she be happy?  
  
(Flashback)  
  
(The phone rings. Squall wakes up and answers)  
  
Squall: Hello?  
  
Cid: Hello Squall.  
  
Squall: Hello Cid? Why'd you call at a time like this?  
  
Cid: I have news for you. I'm not sure if you'll call this good news or bad news but I'll just tell. At 1:15 last night Seifer tried to escape where they locked him up. He broke out and killed the guards... but after that they had no other way to stop him then... kill him. They had shot him, Squall and he's dead. I'd though you should know. My opinion on this is I'm quite upset; Seifer has been a student here before he went out hurting people.  
  
Squall: He's dead  
  
Cid: That is correct. You are the first to know.  
  
Squall: Well... Umm, ok then...... goodbye  
  
Cid: Goodbye  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
Rinoa should I tell you this? You weren't happy when I tried to kill him... oh I forgot about Quistis. She had gone out with him for a while she should know.  
  
(Squall moves himself closer to Rinoa)  
  
Squall: (Whispers) Rinoa, Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: (Tries to open her eyes) yeah, Squall?  
  
Squall: I have to go out do something, ok?  
  
Rinoa: Sure (Goes back to sleep)  
  
(Squall goes out of the dorm and gets to Quistis's room. He knocks on the door)  
  
Squall: Quistis? (Knocks again) Quistis? It's me Squall.  
  
(The door opens and Squall looks at Quistis. She had been crying. Her eyes watery and bags under them. Holding a tissue in one hand and a picture of Seifer in the other hand)  
  
Squall: Are you alright?  
  
Quistis: Come in.  
  
(Squall enters and sits down)  
  
Squall: You heard about Seifer?  
  
Quistis: (Wipes some more tears with the tissue) Yes... I haven't realized how much he meant to me till just now. He was almost like my brother in the orphanage... then we all came here and he was my student... we came closer and were in a relationship. We broke up and he left... he has done bad things and now he's gone. You know I've still been in love with him since we broke up. Well I tried to tell my self that I didn't care about him. That he was the past and to move forward. I have no idea if I should of told him I still cared. Well it's to late now. (Sniffs and pouts then some tears roll down her cheek and she sniffs again)  
  
Squall: I don't know about me. I didn't like him very much to begin with. He felt the same I guess. I know he cared about you though.   
  
Quistis: I hope.  
  
Squall: Hey umm, do you think I should tell Rinoa about this?  
  
Quistis: Of course.   
  
Squall: I got to get back. Feel better.  
  
Quistis: That won't happen soon.  
  
(Squall walks out of the room and starts walking back to his dorm)  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
Rinoa? Rinoa do you care about him? Rinoa should I tell you. After all you did date him for a while.   
  
(Squall enters his room. Rinoa is awake. She turns her face to Squall. She looked like Quistis. Confused and upset. A tear ran down. She was holding the phone and her mouth opened in disgust. Squall came up to her and sat down. He held her hand and realized that no matter what Seifer had done everyone still cared. He started to feel the pain Rinoa was having. She stuffed her face in Squall's shirt. Leaving tears. Her arms were around him and Squall watched her sniff)  
  
Rinoa: He didn't need to die. He could of stop doing bad. (She breathed in and out and let some more tears come out) Squall... he's dead. Gone. I've stopped liking him as a friend and started to hate him but I don't know why I still cry.  
  
(Squall didn't know what to say. He was never good at these situations. All he did was hold her close and let all the pain away)  
  
Rinoa: Squall... lets go for a walk.  
  
(Confused, Squall got up. Rinoa held his hand and she lead him outside and on to the shore. She sat down and Squall did so too)  
  
Rinoa: (breaths in deeply and lets it out so she doesn't cry) Squall are you upset as well?  
  
Squall: I don't know. I'm confused. I don't like this.  
  
Rinoa: I'm sorry Squall. (Breaths in deeply and lets it out so she doesn't cry) Squall...  
  
Squall: Yes?  
  
Rinoa: I love you...  
  
Squall: I love you too.  
  
(Rinoa starts to talk and Squall responds.)  
  
Rinoa: By night one day  
  
Squall: By night another  
  
Rinoa: Never will I forget  
  
Squall: The trouble you caused me  
  
Rinoa: And even when you can   
  
Squall: Make me feel down  
  
Rinoa: I've enjoyed the moments  
  
Squall: We just sat there  
  
Rinoa: Never to say what's on our mind  
  
Squall: Never to say what's to come  
  
Rinoa: Because we know  
  
Squall: We know what's to be  
  
Rinoa: We see the future  
  
Squall: We see the pain  
  
Rinoa: And the pleasure  
  
Squall: That we can't measure  
  
Rinoa: So end the agony  
  
Squall: And set me free  
  
Rinoa: Let me die I say  
  
Squall: Let me play with the threads of fate  
  
Rinoa: Twist one  
  
Squall: Cut another  
  
Rinoa: Come with me  
  
Squall: My brother  
  
Rinoa: Join me  
  
Squall: In the memories  
  
Rinoa: That never fades.  
  
(Rinoa looks at Squall. Her frown turns even bigger seeing she is going to burst with tears)  
  
Rinoa: I'm afraid Squall!!!  
  
(Right away after hearing that Squall took her in her arms and hugged her with a big grip. She hugged him the same. Rinoa was crying her eyes out and gasping for air from all the crying. Squall closed his eyes in pain)  
  
Squall: I'm here... I'm here..... You're not alone  
  
(Rinoa had let it all out. The tears were not only from Seifer's death but from the fear of losing Squall and the rest as well. For that dream Squall had. Of him being alone. She had that dream too.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End - No matter how many people you fall for, only one will catch you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
